Surprising the Bear
by FrogQueenLaurel
Summary: One-shot. Time for her to take one more step forward by surprising him with some attention. Rated 'M'. Be ye warned.


I can't stand this anymore. It's been forever since we've had any time to be alone, but tonight I am taking matters into my own hands, so to speak. I am going to step out of my comfort level and be aggressive. I'm not sure how he'll take it. Although we have decided to hold off on certain aspects of our physical relationship until we're at least married, I'm going to take a step forward. Hopefully he won't reject this thing I want to do so desperately for him.

I walk into his family's home and pass Alice and Jasper on the couch in the living room. I hold my finger up to my lips asking them to be quiet as I climb the stairs to his room. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he opens the door. I want to run my fingers through his dark, curly hair. I want to plant soft kisses across his huge, cold chest. I want to feel his sweet, chilled breath on my face. Enough of the day dreaming. Back to the plan…

**********

He hears a gentle rapping at the door. He crosses the room to see who is there. He's not really expecting anyone. He opens the door to see me standing there. I'm wearing a long coat which I quickly open to reveal my red lace bra and matching thong. He starts to say something but I put my finger on his lips….

"SHHHHHHH. I don't want you to talk. Here's the thing. I want you. More than I've wanted anyone." I gently push him into the room and close the door behind me.

I take off my coat and lay it on the chair. He's standing there just amazed. He's so shocked that even if I hadn't told him not to speak, he couldn't anyway.

I slowly kneel in front of him and reach out to unbuckle his belt. After I undo the button and zipper on his pants I look up to his face and ask him, "May I try and bring you some pleasure? I have been dreaming of doing this for you since we met." He just looks down in astonishment and shakes his head in the affirmative.

I slowly put my hand inside his pants and wrap it around him and pull the target of my attention out. I slowly lick the base of his cock moving toward the tip slowly. I barely touch his head and my tongue dances around it, then my lips lock on softly and slide down until they are just past his head, my tongue playing all over his cock as I take him in deeper. Little by little. I want to make this last.

He puts his hand on my head wrapping my hair around his fingers. A gentle pressure urges me to take more and more of him in until I've consumed all of him. I stop briefly once he's all in and suck a little. Then I SLOWLY pull my head back sucking the down the whole length of his shaft. He lets out a moan that only encourages me, but I think he needs to relax a little more. He seems so tense.

I let him fall out of my wanting mouth and stand up. He tries to reach out for me, but I grab his hand and lead him over to the bed. "Please lay back for me." He does so willingly. Once he is comfortable, I crawl up to bring my face even with his and gently kiss him. Once, twice…then by the third kiss I kiss him with the passion that the situation deserves. He reaches up and put my face between his hands and keeps kissing me nibbling on my bottom lip. Our tongues start dancing inside each other's mouths. I kiss my way over to his ear. I run my tongue around the outside and breathily whisper "you are the BEST kisser." I start to nibble down his neck as I start unbuttoning his shirt. I kiss my way down his chiseled chest and tight stomach until his shirt is unbuttoned and I can slip it over his broad muscular shoulders. I then focus my attention on getting his pants off. I grab a hold of the waistbands of his pants and underwear and pull them down at the same time. I kiss my way back up his legs and finally come to rest near his raging hard-on. Using my lips, I nip my way up the underside of his shaft, give the head a quick lick then nip my way back down the top side.

Forget teasing him anymore, it's time for business. I wrap my hand around the base of his shaft and start to stroke it. As I do, I take the head into my mouth and roll my tongue around it. His hips start to rise up in rhythm with the strokes of my hand. Whatever is not covered by my hand, I take in and out of my mouth. With each stroke I add a little more suction and a little more pressure until his hips seem to be in a hurry to get to the climax. He starts to tense up and I hear him release a guttural moan letting me know that he's about to let loose in my willing mouth. He holds my head down to make sure I don't lose a drop. Suddenly his legs start to spasm as his cum shoots to the back of my throat. I stay still as he finishes fucking my mouth. Once he is still, I take his full length in one more time and suck all the way up until I release him.

"Come here Princess. Let me help you get yours." He says.

"No, my Grizzly. Tonight was only about you." I'll have another night!!!


End file.
